GOLLIE aka Gadget's Outrageous Lively Little
by Leloni Bunny
Summary: Gadget and Lawhinii team up to have a 'little fun' with the boys.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Rescue Rangers. Disney does. Which really isn't fair cuz the Rangers should be allowed to own themselves. Y'know? Special thanks to Thorne Mouse and Abel DuSable for editorial assistance.

G.O.L.L.I.E.

a,k.a

Gadget's Outrageous Lively Little Infatuation Enigma

By; Leloni Bunny (Lilacstarprint)

A low screech of tires hitting pavement at massive speeds signaled the arrival of Hawaii Flight #46 to TAD Airport. The plane bounced a few times before its descent stuck to the runway. Slowly the brakes worked their magic and the plane coasted to a seamless halt. A few seconds later, human activity busied itself in unloading the passengers and their cargo. Of course, some of the more 'discreet' passengers had to help themselves to a safe exit.

Something stirred in the cargo bay. It snuck towards the front of the plane and its front landing gear. A blonde haired peach-furred mouse stuck her head over the side of the open landing gear door panel. She checked to make sure no one was looking. Almost like a professional mountaineer, the mouse darted through the open panel and climbed down the side of the wheel base. She gazed about the runway as if searching for something. The plane's propellers were still slowing to a stop, causing the mouse's blue wrap around dress to flutter in small bursts of wind. Her blue eyed gaze met with the object of her search. A faint smile crossed her lips. She picked up her bag and rushed forward.

"Adgie!" she called out as she waved.

Some feet away, a very similar looking peach mouse stood in front of what could be best described as a bleach bottle dirigible. It was all white with yellow wings and a tail. Two plungers on wooden legs served as its 'landing gear'. Hovering above the bleach bottle was a red oblong balloon. It remained in place due to the belt straps holding it to the bottle. The blonde peach mouse waved back and also rushed forward. Adgie could've easily been the peach mouse's twin. Only her lilac overalls and goggles marked the difference between them.

The two mice met and hugged warmly. With a playful grin, Adgie scowled, "You know I HATE it when you call me that. My name's Gadget, 'LA-WEE'."

"And my name's Lawhinii," retorted the peach mouse with a smirk. "So, now that we know who each other is, would you mind telling me WHY I absolutely HAD to come for a visit...especially without Shaka Baka?" Lawhinii's ears drooped a bit. Clearly, she wasn't pleased to have had to leave her love behind.

"Sorry about that," said Gadget. She picked up Lawhinii's bag and ushered her towards the dirigible. "Get in the Ranger Plane and I'll explain everything."

Lawhinii easily slid into the front passenger seat while Gadget hopped into the pilot's side. Lawhinii's bag was given the backseat all to itself. Soon the duo were airborne. As the Ranger Plane flapped away from the airport, Gadget and Lawhinii talked.

Gadget explained, "It's just getting horrible. Chip and Dale's fighting over me has been getting out of hand lately. They've even gone so far as to sabotage each other's gifts. At least, I think it's them sabotaging each other's gifts. I mean, they're accusing each other of it being them. But I don't know if it's really them or if it's someone else doing the sabotage and making it look like them. Not that I've seen or heard of anyone else being in our tree. But I don't have conclusive proof that it's the boys sabotaging each other. So I can't really even say it's sabotage or if it's just a prank or it could be accidentally grabbing the wrong items. I don't really know but -"

"Adgie, quit rambling," Lawhinii cut her off.

Gadget stopped and blushed. "Oops, sorry," she said. She took a deep breath and continued, "Anyway, every time one of the boys tries to be nice to me, the other one gets jealous. In seconds it turns into an ugly dispute. Even though they're being really mean towards each other, they're even worse to strangers. If I even go near a male on one of our cases or outings or anything, the boys start acting jealous and possessive. They make the guy feel really uncomfortable. I mean, they try not to show it. Chip and Dale are really nice gentlemen and would never do anything to be intentionally domineering or controlling towards me. But I'm really observant and can see how much it really bothers them. And it makes me feel bad because I've made my friends angry. And you know that I'd never do anything to make my friends unhappy intentionally -well, not usually anyway. There were a few times when I did make them mad on purpose but that was-"

Lawhinii cut in again, "So, the main thing is that the boys are getting a bit 'over zealous' with your affections and you'd like it to stop?"

"Exactly!" chirped Gadget. She sighed with relief. Gadget just knew Lawhinii would understand how she was feeling. Now if only...

Lawhinii leaned towards Gadget and laid a paw on her shoulder. A trademark devious smile crossed Lawhinii's lips. "Good thing I've forgiven you for 'that incident'. So, you've invited me out here for a nice visit. And we're going to have a little 'fun' with the boys. "

Gadget's expression mirrored Lawhinii's.

"I was hoping you'd say that..."


End file.
